1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storing and transporting a stack of paper sheets to facilitate recycling the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years used newspapers and the like have been collected and recycled to conserve resources, and to reduce the amount of material incinerated or sent to landfills. However, large quantities of waste paper still are not recycled because the paper cannot be collected efficiently and economically. For example, various types of containers have been provided for the accumulation of industrial, commercial and residential waste paper. These containers either have opaque walls, which conceal the contents, or are so small that only small amounts of paper can be stored in them. In the first instance, some people who discard recyclable paper often mix non-paper contaminants, such as glass or plastic containers, waste food, metal cans, and other garbage, with the paper sheets. This is unacceptable to those in the business of recycling paper, and discourages collection of waste paper. In the second instance, only relatively small amounts of waste paper can be stored in the small containers. This makes pickup of the accumulated paper inordinately time-consuming and uneconomical.
Because of the above shortcomings, a large amount of available waste paper is never recovered for recycling.